genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 102: Rex
Overview Have you ever wondered where and what happened to Rex, Bobo, AND Van Kleiss? Here it is... Plot The episode starts with the team fighting five E.V.Os. Ma was in a good mood. He was smiling while slashing the E.V.Os with his BFS. "Ha! That was too easy!" "Don't think everything is easy, Max," Six said. "C'mon, old man! You thik everything is hiding something" Afte defeating the E.V.Os, they heded back to Providence. While exploring HQ, Max found Rex's room. Max was a little bit shocked.He took a look and said, "Hey... is that--" Suddenly, Agent Six jumped down at Max's back and said, "Rex's room." Max sighed and tried to think. What actually happened to Rex? He knows what happened, but not detailed. He took a deep breath and said, "What really happened to Rex?" Six took his sunglasses down and put his hands in Max's shoulders. "Those were dark days, Max. After a collision that happened, Van Kleiss almost won." 2 years before Max was in Providence and Rex was still the main guy, Rex and Bobo were on mission to find Van Kleiss and take him out. They couldn't find him. Time was ticking... and so was earth. "Gah! VAN KLEISS!!!!!!" Rex shouted. "Don't worry, kid. We'll find him," Bobo comforted. "How? He's been disappearing all of the sudden and-- and--" Rex ran out of breath. He sighed. "I just wanna ask him... why?" "We'll stop him, kid. We'll stop him..." Back at Providence HQ (2 years ago), Dr. Holdiay found a site where Van Kleiss might have been hiding, but was unsure. She told Knight and Six to keep this info away from Rex. The two agreed. After searching and searching in vain, he stopped. He even stopped chatting with Noah and the Providence people (Six, Dr Holdiay, Knight, and Bobo). He felt like he lost hope. He couldn't save the world anymore. Van Kleiss has finally won. It's the end. Rex became more focus... but no fun. He always had this grim look. He never gave mercy any more. It was either heal them... or take them down. Once and for good. Suddenly, Rex overheard Six saying Va Leiss might be in the carnival. Re took the chance. It was a ghost town in the carnival. No one played or anything. No one was even there. "VAN KLEISS!!!!" Rex shouted. Rex heard laughs. "If it isn't Rex..." "Van Kleiss!" Rex mumbled. "Nuh-uh!" Van Kleiss stopped Rex from punching him. "Let me tell you a story.." "Oh great..." "It's about a boy who was infected with nanites. He thought he was the only one. It was a lie." "What?" "Do you remember the big blast that gave you powers? It turns out, you weren't the only one who had the powers you have today. There are more. Millions maybe." "Why-- why didn't anyone tell me?" "They were afraid. Even your brother knew." "Caesar?!?" "Yes. Re, listen, join me. We could find and locate all of those people. Just join me, and you'll see..." Suddenly, Bobo appeared. "Bobo, no!" Rex tried to say. Bobo gave Van Kleiss a big shot at the chest. Van Kleiss then fleed. "Bobo!" Rex shouted. "What? I thought he was threatening you. Sorry" Bobo appologized. When the two went back home, they found out HQ has been ransacked. "What happened?" Rex asked. Bobo found a letter containing everyones location. "The Abysus!" Rex mumbled. At the Abysus, Van Kleiss held Holiday, Six, Noah, and Caesar hostage. "Rex won't accept, Kleiss!" Holiday said. "Hehehe... let us see..." Kleiss commented. "Not so fast, Vanny!" Rex teased. "No! Rex!" Six said. "Why?" Rex asked. "You made a mistake, mijo" Caesar said. "Enough moments. Rex, you know what to do. You for your friends..." Kleiss told. Holiday then said, "Rex, no. Don't--" "I know what i'm doing, Doc," Rex assured. Rex walked straight up to Van Kleiss while Van Kleiss shoved Rex's friends to Bobo. Kleiss then summoned his ship and they both went in it. But what they didn't know is that while Kleiss wasn't looking, Bobo sneaked into the ship. It turns out, Rex and Bobo had it all planned. Bobo overheard Rex and Kleiss having a conversation. "You see, Rex, you are the key. Like a GPA or something. You never knew that you had the power to see where and who do you want to know the location of. You want to know how?" Bobo was so shocked, he accidentally slipped his foot and made a noise. "Bobo!" Rex yelled. "TRAITOR!" Van Kleiss said. "Fine. If you won't join me, I have no other choice to kill you." Van Kleiss pushed a button which looks like a trigger of something. A bomb, maybe. Van Kleiss laughed. "You do know you are stuck in with us, right?" Rex teased. "I have a teleporter, fool," Van Kleiss said. "Bobo. Partners in crime forever?" Rex asked. "I'm with you all the way, kid" Bobo smiled. Rex and Bobo prepared to fight... til' the end. They even stopped Kleiss from teleportng out of the ship. They also defeated Kleiss. "Ha! Even though you have stopped me, this ship will explode into New York. Many civillians-- and you-- will die!" Van Kleiss bragged. Rex took over the ship. He knew where to go. To the sea. He droe and maneuvered the ship all the way to the sea. "Fools!" Van Kleiss yelled. He then attacked Rex's back. Bobo was able to throw Kleiss at the back of the ship. "Kid, you can get out of here! I'll drive," Bobo said. "No. I'm not leaving you. Till' the end, remember?" Rex said. "Heh, till the end, kid," Bobo said. The two partenrs did their last fist pound and ended it. "Goodbye, guys" Rex whispered. The ship then exploded into the sea... taking Rex, Bobo, and Kleiss' lives. Back at HQ, you could see Holdiay, Six, Noah, and Caesar griefing about Rex's and Bobo's life. "They... saved everyone's lives..." Caesar said. "No. They were more than that. They were heroes," Six addmited. "I-- I can't believe they're gone..." Noah said. Holiday stopped crying and said, :Don't worry. They'll always be in our hearts..." After a day or two, the news reported about this. Noah increased the volume of the TV so that Six, Holiday, and Caesar could hear the newscaster's report. "Good morning, viewers. Providence revealed that the ship which just crashed was going to crash at New York, but was driven by two heroes to the sea. They sacrificed their lives for us. Providence did not reveal their names. To commemorate them, the architechts will build a statue of them." At the bottom of the sea, you could see the screen zooming and zooming in into the surface of the sea. You could see the Omega Nanite. Suddenly, the Omega Nanite glowed. End Characters *Max *Rex Salazar *Bunny Nono *Agent Six *Dr. Holdiay *White Knight *Noah Nixon *Caesar Salazar 'Villains' *Van Kleiss *E.V.Os Category:FusionFall123 Category:Episodes